War, love and the truth
by XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: shinichi comes close to death many times and finally its up to him to make a decision on telling her or not telling her, escaping death is much harder and heart breaking than it seems. not a good summary i know only T for the romantic scenes
1. Crossing paths

Hey!!!!!its Conan 4 ever again okay so you've seen my profile right? Well I'm gonna write a story about all the things underlined, I had a name change so roll with it please?!? So enjoy.............(title, title?) **(a/n: I want to say I'm in 7****th**** grade and just a few weeks ago how to properly write dialogue so you'll notice I changed how I write character conversations so grin and bear it) **please tell me if anything you read already happened I'm behind on the books/shows

And fourth I'm switching characters a bit so it wont be a cross over anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own detective Conan, legend of Zelda, or anything else! (do you see my name when the credits roll?)

**...greatest story ever!**

**By: Conan 4 ever **

**Conan** was at the agency on the couch and kogoro was asleep due to a case solved at 5:00 in the morning (actually Conan solved) when ran walked in followed by 2 teenagers a boy with blond hair, and blue eyes, and a girl with orange hair and amber colored eyes **(A/N: do they sound familiar wait till you hear the names oh and the amber eyes not possible for a human right? Well this is so roll with it) **they were about Ran's age "this is the office were my dad gets his cases, oh Conan I want you to meet Kate and Damien **(A/N: linkXmidna see?) **they are new students at my school" she said

"hi m Conan" he said the boy looked at Conan with piercing, cold, blue eyes...that instant Conan could see gin smiling deviously and his cold eyes Conan looked at the girl's eyes exactly the same when ran offered they sat on the couch across from Conan and he pretended to be reading until he got to his favorite chapter so he began reading it until the boys talking interrupted his thoughts

"we're only here because of the drug Ap-" he seemed to have forgotten,Conan's head popped up he gave a long silent glare at the boy

"um, er, aporea our parents work together in making the medicines and they traveled here to find a cure for something so we came along"he said **(A/N: um that word aporea should be pronounced (ah-poor-ee-ah) sorry I made it up if it exists tell me I may have to add a disclaimer)** Conan stared suspiciously at the two _ring,ring, ring_

"oh hold on a minute" ran said getting up to answer the phone

"hello" she said into the phone "okay sure Conan would you like to go see agasa?" she asked him

"oi!" he said **(A/N: oi means yes, I got it off the manga people translate it and one of Conan's answers was oi so it means yes) **

"okay be back before six have fun, he'll be there shortly" she said into the phone

"nice meeting you Conan" Kate said

"bye!" he said leaving quickly

"sorry about that where were we?" she said sitting back down

~*~

**Conan POV**

I ran fast as he could down the road to agasa's house knowing the only reason I was going was ai's research, that for once was a good thing I had to ask her a question about the agency. I burst through the door and threw my shoes off in a hurry "i didn't need you three minutes after I called you could have breathed on your way over here" ai said from the front room

"no **pant** I have to **gasp **ask you **pant** a question" I said

"and its so important you had to almost die running here? well what is it about" she asked

"yeah I did, and its about the organization I think we have some new enemies" I said, she looked shocked almost to shocked

"what are their names? What do they look like? how old are they? tell me everything" she said

"calm down Ai first what did you need me for anyways?" I said, she slowly started calming down, she shook her head

"oh right I need to take your blood" she said

"my blood?!?" I said surprised

"I'm not a professional but unless your willing to die testing an antidote you should agree" she said

".........well I'm not ready to die anytime soon especially not as Conan" I said

"then follow me" she said

**third person**

they went down the stairs to ai's research lab where she lead Conan to the back and started prepping a needle "...how do you know you wont kill me your not a professional?" Conan said

"no I don know for sure if I will kill you but unless you plan to die taking an experimental drug then..." she waited for an answer

"fine just get it over with!" he said quickly

"are you afraid of the needle?" Ai asked halfway laughing

"no just hurry so if I die I die quickly" he said, she laughed at him and finished sterilizing the needle

"okay here we go" Ai said she slowly pushed the needle into his skin and took 2 tubes of blood from his arm then gently pulled it out and placed a bandage over the small hole Ai took the tubes over to her "lab" table as she called it and put a half a tube of blood into a test tube and grabbed a container with tan liquid I it and put a small drop into the blood Conan watched stunned as the blood disintegrated leaving nothing but flakes of red powder

"how did that happen?" Conan sputtered

"I told you it was an experiment any thing could have happened it could of exploded aren't you glad you didn't try it?" Ai asked him, he simply nodded, she laughed at his reaction

they went back upstairs and talked about the two new enemies Ai said "well those names I don't remember but they could be new recruits forced like I was why don't you call Jodie-sensei the FBI agent she may know"

"but what if someone else gets involved and they are organization members the organization will go after anyone who knows" Conan said

"well you have a point there" she said

~*~

**Conan POV**

I left an hour afterwords knowing ran was worried about me there used to be a time when I was 18 she would yell at me if I disappeared to be honest I missed that I miss talking to her as an 18 year old now she doesn't know that I am right here and have been for years she thinks I've abandoned her but I couldn't abandon her for nothing "Conan-kun!" someone yelled behind me I turned ran was running towards me "Conan there you are we have been searching for hours I went to agasa's to pick you up on my way to taking Kate and Damien to their home and you weren't there come on. Sorry about that guys Conan can do that kind of stuff" ran said to the two behind her she grabbed my hand gently and we started walking the same ran I once knew but also the upset one I know now. on our way we took a shortcut through an alley to avoid a long walk I was looking down thinking when all the footsteps and movements stopped I looked up vodka stepped out of the shadows with a scar on his face

"so we meet again kudo but this time for good" he said, he raise his arm and pulled the safety from his gun "goodbye kudo" he said pulling the trigger _bang!_

~*~

cliffhanger? I think so and if I say so its a pretty darn good one too I'm still working on ideas and fixing chapters 2 and 3 in the corner of my room so once they are completed I will post them just to say my original idea was to have zero and yukki from vampire knight to make that crossover but Zelda crossovers seemed cooler also I want to note that the needle thing came up when my mom gave plasma and told me the needle was huge luckily Conan did not have to go through with that also to aixconan fans I am planning a fanfic for them too so be on the lookout also read my other stories "squishy take us home!"

(singing) "press the read and response button now or you will make Conan 4 ever feel bad and to all you that are fab press the squishy read and response buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttton........what the hell was that Erin?"

"well see I am a songwriter so I have to admit that one was my worst anyways read the next chapter YAY! Detective Conan!"


	2. Get away

Okay no time for an introduction the best part is coming up!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan

Epilogue:  
**Conan POV**

**(1) **I left an hour afterwords knowing ran was worried about me there used to be a time when I was 18 she would yell at me if I disappeared to be honest I missed that I miss talking to her as an 18 year old now she doesn't know that I am right here and have been for years she thinks I've abandoned her but I couldn't abandon her for nothing "Conan-kun!" someone yelled behind me I turned ran was running towards me "Conan there you are we have been searching for hours I went to agasa's to pick you up on my way to taking Kate and Damien to their home and you weren't there come on. Sorry about that guys Conan can do that kind of stuff" ran said to the two behind her she grabbed my hand gently and we started walking the same ran I once knew but also the upset one I know now

on our way we took a shortcut through an alley to avoid a long walk I was looking down thinking when all the footsteps and movements stopped I looked up vodka stepped out of the shadows with a scar on his face

"so we meet again kudo but this time for good" he said, he raise his arm and pulled the safety from his gun "goodbye kudo" he said pulling the trigger _bang!_

_~*~_

**Conan POV**

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact I couldn't run from this one he was way to quick _bang! Thump!_ I opened my eyes and looked down ran was laying on the ground holding her arm in pain "Ran! Ran!" I screamed

"what a shame" I looked at vodka "now all of you have to die I only wanted to kill one of you but since one already got hit ill try again" he said smiling he raised his arm again and shot in my direction I tried to dodge but it nicked my leg I could hear the footsteps of the other two Kate and Damien I just ignored it if they wanted to run they could go for it, vodka shot again I dodged but I was to late the bullet went straight into my side I screamed in pain and grabbed my side I fell straight to the ground still screaming I saw ran stand up ran over and hit vodka in the stomach he gasped and fell to his knees for an few minutes. some one picked me up and I heard the girl Kate say "I'm taking him to the hospital" I couldn't let her take me I looked up and saw her face

"noooo" I screamed she looked at me "no put me down" I screamed she paused "put me down" I screamed, she thought for a second and leaned me against a wall sitting up I heard vodka start to get up "run he'll kill all of you at once get out of here" I yelled

"no" I looked up at ran "no your going too we cant leave you" she said leaning down to look me in the eyes

"no leave me here run" I said, she looked at me

"we'll take care of this guy you take Conan got it ran?" I heard Damien say

"are you sure you can do it?" she asked

"I'm sure, now go!" he said,she nodded then picked me up and started running

"ran put me down if my blood gets mixed with yours you'll end up like me" I yelled, she stopped running for a second then looked at me

she upsetingly said "i don't care I refuse to let you die...shinichi" I paused

"so how'd you know?" I asked her

"only shinichi screams at people like that" she said

she started running again "why do you still want to save me? I never told you that I was shinichi it seems you would be mad at me" I said

"I want to save you because your my friend even though I want to hurt you I cant let you die" she said, I smiled and looked at her

"I'm sorry ran I should have told you but if I did you could have been killed" I said

"...you also could have died back there who was that guy?" she asked

"vodka he wants get rid of me, the day at the amusement park those two men in black, well I caught them exchanging money, then one of them poisoned me and turned me into Conan" I said explaining the whole story, once I finished I looked at her eyes "ran I love you and I'm sorry" I said, she held me tighter

"shinichi I love you too but if you don't get to a hospital I wont be able to love you" she said "yeah...ran I'm losing to much blood I may pass out" I told her "what! pass out how are you so sure?" she said "the blood loss is making me lightheaded I need medical attention quickly" I said "but the hospital is a while away" she said, I had to think where could I go "agasa's house take me there I'll explain later or maybe Ai can...tell her I'm shinichi and you know it" I said

"but Ai is an 8 year old kid how can she help us?" she asked

"she'll explain hurr-" I stopped then everything went black and I heard ran say my name a few times

**Ran POV**

I ran straight to agasa's and knocked on the door it had started raining so I put my coat over shinichi Ai opened the door "Ai you have to help shinichi he's lost to much blood he said you could help" I said, she almost looked stunned

"he told you he was shinichi" she asked

"yes he did now please help him" I said

"follow me" she said sternly. She lead me down some stairs into a room with test tubes and told me to sit in a chair she took a needle out and started drawing my blood **(A/N: this is after the case where Conan was injured and ran had to share blood with him that's why she's taking Ran's blood without checking) **she carefully put the needle in Conan's arm and let the blood flow into his veins after the blood was in him she put bandages over the wounds.

"so who are you anyways shinichi said you would explain everything" I said

"well I'm not 8 I'm 18 and I was forced to create the drug shinichi took my sister you should know her misami or akemi we were both hired by the agency she stole 1 billion yen to save me but was murdered in the end" she said, I never expected that

"I'm so sorry Ai" I said

"call me shiho and its okay I have someone to be here with me...agasa"

she told me she had finished an antidote and it was ready for shinichi to drink it I held shinichi in my arms I just hope he will make it B_ANG!_ The sound came from the front door Ai opened a laptop and viewed a camera showing the front door I saw a figure cloaked In black and red **(2) **"vodka, you have to run get shinichi out of here" Ai told me, she handed me a small box

"give this to him once he wakes up tell him when he finds the vile It may be permanent he should know what it is" she told me

"but" I said

"but nothing leave through the back door don't worry about me I'll be joining my sister soon enough now go" she said I followed her through the hall and out the door she stayed in the doorway and watched me, I stopped and turned around to look at her

"thank you Shiho" I yelled to her, she waved and I turned back around and continued to run where could I take Shinichi no one would expect him to go somewhere public somewhere like the bekia hotel vodka cant attack a public area and there are to many people to look for just one.

I ran straight for the bekia hotel and got a room I ran up the stairs not taking chances with a broken elevator that stops halfway. once I opened the door I locked every lock on the door and sat shinichi on the bed I sat next to him and stroked his hair. if only I had known who he really was It would have been different when we talked I wouldn't have yelled at him about where he was I wouldn't have cried all those times, every time I did he saw me he saw me cry over him every time.

I wrapped my arms around him and dozed off into sleep when I woke up he was starring at me I shook my head for a second "oh so you've awaken" he said, I laughed then let go of him and sat up I grabbed the box from the floor and handed it to him he sat up and grabbed it carefully

"ai said to give it to you" I said

"she also said she's going to join her sister soon enough" I added. he didn't say anything, he opened the box, there were folders labeled antidote and aptx4869, a vile of liquid labeled apoxin antidote, and a set of clothes shinichi wears.

"she said also tell him when he finds the vile It may be permanent he should know what it is" I said

"yeah I do know what it is...a permanent antidote I can be shinichi forever if I take this but it could be temporary" he said, he took the clothes out and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door when he came back out the clothes he had on were to big and sliding off his shoulders, I couldn't help but laugh "ha ha yeah its funny but you'll understand soon enough" he said, he grabbed the vile and drank about half of it he sat down on the edge of the bed and his legs got longer and his arms got longer he threw his glasses off and he started turning Into the shinichi I know and love a few minutes later he stood up, tall as me like he used to be I ran over to him and hugged him and he hugged me back "I like being shinichi better" he said

"I like hearing shinichi better and actually I like seeing him instead of being on the phone all the time with him" I said, he laughed

"I'm sorry Ran I should have told you I was shinichi all those chances I had" he said, I slowly pulled away I looked at him blushing

"shinichi..." I couldn't say it

"shinichi what?" he asked

"I just cant believe it's you shinichi you" I said smiling he let go of me and turned around, he was angry with himself I could tell, I was blushing but why, I looked at him he had stopped a few feet ahead, he quickly turned around and walked over to me he placed his hands on my shoulder and kissed me on the lips it shocked me a little but I went with it I kissed him back until a knocking interrupted us he pulled away and ran over to the door and looked through the small hole

"Vodka! How did he find us here?" he said

"what? not him again" I said

"..." he started looking around "follow me ran this is going to be a fun getaway" he said

"huh?" I said

"come on just follow me..." he held his hand out "do you trust me?" he asked I thought for a second, I nodded and took his hand "hold on then" he grabbed the vile and slipped it in his pocket and the folders he held onto "now don't scream it will ruin the getaway" he said he walked over to the balcony and opened the doors and he looked out over the rails and stood on top of them "and jump" he said jumping dragging me along over the side

"is this how you planned to die?" I asked

"with you yes here no" he said he pulled suspenders from his pocket they belonged to Conan, he strapped it to another balcony and clicked 2 ends together then pressed a button we stopped falling and it started lifting us up, I heard a crash and the someone running above us "grab the ladder" shinichi said as he started swinging me towards an old escape ladder I quickly let go and grabbed onto the ladder and climbed to the bottom, shinichi followed behind me

"shinichi there is no place we can run to they can anticipate where we are going next" I said

"yeah I know...but what can we do keep running, the organization already knows enough about us to know where to find us" he said "about earlier" I said, he paused the said "yeah it wasn't a real kiss I just wanted to get your mind off the fact someone was trying to kill us" I looked at the back of his head he had his arms crossed and his head was down, I couldn't believe he just said that to me, I felt a tear slide down my cheek "oh right I would have done the same" I said with a chocked up voice**(3)**

**Shinichi POV**

I didn't really want to say that to her I really meant that I love her and always have but I was to afraid and now if I do tell her I love her I'm afraid she wont listen and think its another trick "come on we have to get out of the city" I said crying, as we left Tokyo with nothing but empty tears **(4) **falling down our cheeks

~*~

Notes:

yes I copied that from he last chapter but at least you remember

black and red, well the black is the awesome cloak thing he wears the red is blood

I know that was depressing but well I think it will make sense later in the stories

the empty tears I got from nightmare before Christmas I wrote a story for that too read it sometime

look forward for the next chapter also I need to find a way to get rid of writers block tell me if you know how thanks, "squishy and..." "Conan 4 ever" "and Emmie! :)" "...did you just use a smiley mark quotation?" "yeah so" "you do that in texting and in my point of view your not texting!" "who says I'm not?" "me the writer" "...............i despise you :P" "oh I know you did not just give me the stick my tongue out quotation!" "yes yes I did! ;D" "stop doing text quotations!" "shut up squishy gah! You people suck!"


	3. dreams of regret

Conan 4 ever and squishy and Emmie once more the last chapter was very upsetting right well you'll have to see if it gets happier for shinichi and ran and what they do next. "so on with the show right Erin?" "yes sir re!" "awesome so first the epilogue..." "also i want to say for those of you who think the crossover was a short joke and they have nothing to do with a cross over then prepare to face Damien and Kate's wrath"

**Epilogue: **

**Ran POV**

"shinichi there is no place we can run to they can anticipate where we are going next" I said

"yeah I know...but what can we do keep running, the organization already knows enough about us to know where to find us" he said "about earlier" I said, he paused the said "yeah it wasn't a real kiss I just wanted to get your mind off the fact someone was trying to kill us" I looked at the back of his head he had his arms crossed and his head was down, I couldn't believe he just said that to me, I felt a tear slide down my cheek

"oh right I would have done the same" I said with a chocked up voice

**Shinichi POV**

I didn't really want to say that to her I really meant that I love her and always have but I was to afraid and now if I do tell her I love her I'm afraid she wont listen and think its another trick "come on we have to get out of the city" I said crying, as we left Tokyo with nothing but empty tearsfalling down our cheeks

~*~

**Ran POV**

we followed the road into a forest until about midnight shinichi stopped for a minute gasping for air so I said "shinichi its about midnight who knows how long we've been running or where we're at" he glanced at me for a second still gasping for air

"yeah good point we can stop here until morning" he said throwing himself on the ground _still_ gasping for air

"are you okay you've been trying to catch your breath since you stopped" I said

"*pant* I'm fine we did run this far *pant* and with the antidote then the escape it's no wonder I'm gasping for air *pant*" he said

"...what about my dad he still thinks I went to pick up Conan?" I said

"that's a good point but you cant call him they will track us or track him, kill him" he said

"so I cant tell him I wont be returning home?" I asked

"no sorry its for his good" he said

"yeah I know its just I've just never been in life or death situations like you have your in them every other month" I said

"yeah well we'd better rest up for tomorrow we have to leave early if we're gonna leave unnoticed" he said, I nodded staring at him as he started falling asleep how could he say what he had said to me maybe i should leave him here he can live without me being here on earth maybe they'll kill me and he'll feel awful about what he said to me,...i thought for a minute then stood up.

~*~

**6am**

**Shinichi POV**

I woke up In a cold sweat the sun was barley shinning it was at least 6am I looked to the side, then to the other side there was no sign of ran, I stood up still nowhere she left because what I said "ugh I'm so stupid why did I say that to her?" I screamed into the sky I held my head with my hands,then decided to go look for her we had to get out of here anyways

I walked for what seemed hours until I saw a silhouette in the distance "ran?" I said, the figure turned around and she smiled at me, ran did "oh ran thank god your okay!" I screamed as I ran towards her arms wide open I reached her and tried to hug her but she disappeared I stepped back and turned around to see her again I reached out to grab her hand and she disappeared again I stepped back again to see her in a black cloak with a look in her eyes a look that she could kill thousands of people and feel no guilt "ran no, your part of the organization?" I asked

she half-laughed "of course I am after what you said to me I was looking for a way to get you back" she said

"ran no I'm sorry I really meant it" I said

"I'm sorry but I have no concerns to believe you bye my old friend" she said as she raised her arm and shot me

"good work ran your now an official member" I heard vodka say**(1)**

~*~

"ahhhhhhhh" I screamed ran was looking at me weirdly

"are you okay its 7am shouldn't we be leaving?" she asked "but but you shot me see See?" I asked lifting my shirt

"there's nothing there shinichi" she said

"huh what but your with the origination you killed me because of what I said" I said stunned

"I think you had a dream you were screaming and breathing really hard last night" she said

"ran I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said to you I really meant that kiss I was to afraid to admit it will you believe me?" I said

"you meant it but...you sounded so serious" she said

"no ran I meant it I'm sorry really truly I am I even dragged you into all this" I said crying

"........i believe you but not completely to believe you I need proof" she said, I leaned forwards and gently and lovingly kissed her I placed my and on the back of her head and held her hand with the other,she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, when she pulled away she hugged me with all her strength **(2)** "I believe you for sure" she said letting go

"we should be going" I said

"where do we go? Police?" she asked me

"no they'll find us there especially...America? no...they will find us no matter what" I said

"then we'll have to fight them one way or another" she said

"your right, and I know who can help us too" I said, I pulled my phone out from my pocket and dialed Jodie's number

"Jodie sensei my teacher?!?" she asked surprised

"there's a secret about her you don't know yet" I said and put the phone to my ear

"what if they track the call?" she asked I covered the phone with my hand an whispered

"what do you think I'm doing?" the phone rang a few times until she picked up speaking English I got the bow tie from my pocket and turned it to sound like Conan's voice,and spoke in Japanese "Jodie its Conan we need your help in japan now bring some others its the organization their chasing after me and ran"

"what chasing you? Where are you now?" she asked, I looked at ran

"in the middle of the east forest" I said

"we'll be there soon as possible" she said hanging up

"now prepare your self for a battle against the organization with help of the FBI" I said, she looked at me stunned

"Jodie's an FBI agent?" she asked

"yes so is Akai the one we met in new york but no one can find him right now" I said explaining everything**(3)**

**place: ???**

**POV: ???**

"perfect the east forest come boys we have some FBI ass's to kick get your guns and your will, vermouth get Chianti your both going, vodka you failed last time but your going too we need all we can get and gin, korn, kir your going to we have to get there first so we can finish of the two kids" "yes sir" "perfect I love my brilliant plans stupid kudo you thought you could beat us? Your insane" looking at a TV screen at shinichi talking with ran "too bad you had to bring the girl with you kudo.....Damien, Kate your going too get your special weapons out too" "yes sir we wont fail you" they both said sternly leaving to get their weapons**(4)**

~*~

now for the story FAQ...

that was all a dream a very vicious dream I was planning for ran to leave and get kidnapped but then the next part wouldn't have happened until much later and I was dying to add it so I did

that actually made me cry it was so sweet and romantic if she didn't forgive him after that I would have to go farther much farther if you know what I mean

I wanted to say that Jodie was in America at the time that's why she answered in English but FBI can get a hold of very fast flying items so it kinda makes sense

that was like when me, squishy, and Emmie talk I don't want to narrate it like I usually do I just wanted it to be a little added on conversation its like a written teaser because you wont know whose talking but not even I knew who was talking it just builds extra suspense

I want to say a few things first ranxshinichi second I love Gosho Ayama's books third the kick ass FBI agents are back!


	4. you will not go

Today I'm skipping the epilogue because this part is going to be the biggest yet!but for those who don't remember the black organization is battling the FBI, shinichi, and ran so this is going to be bloody seriously! _Also prepared to experience emotions big-time! _

~*~

**Ai POV**

**Agasa's house**

I opened my eyes and could smell blood everywhere I looked around I couldn't move I couldn't feel my leg what exactly happened to me...i tried to stand up and fell straight back to the ground I put my hand on my leg and looked at it my hand was covered In blood, then it hit me I remembered I told ran everything then vodka burst in the front door I told her to run then after she left vodka came in and said

**(flashback!!)**

"sherry why did you leave us?" he said

"what do you mean you were planning to kill me you put me in the gas chamber and I easily escaped that" I said smiling

"ha ha you wanted to die that's why you took the untested drug that's why we fed it to your friend, what was his name, Conan was it?" he said

"what do you even want? I'm useless to you now I'm gonna die anyways what do you want me for? You were trying to kill me you just want to finish the job" I said

"okay so I did but we need the cure to the drug" he said "I don't have it its in my brain besides I burnt the remains of my tests so leave its pointless to stay" I said

"oh no there's plenty point" he said _bang _I collapsed in pain clenching my leg

"fine your planning to kill me but for me making the drug I have a request, leave agasa alone its pointless to even bother with him hes to big for a hostage" I said still in pain

"fine we'll just scurry your lab and ill finish you off now" he said _bang _

**(flashback end)**

that was exactly what happened wait! Agasa I should call him he can come help me also I want to see if vodka let him be, I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed his cell _ring ring _"hello?" he said

"agasa!your alive!" I said happily

"of course I'm alive" he said

"come to my lab I'll explain everything" I said

"why are you in you lab you could have just cane and got me if it was important" he said

"i gladly would've but...well you'll find out once you get down here" I said

"okay ill be there in a minute" he said hanging up. a few minutes later he came down the stairs and I heard him gasp "Ai are you okay?" he asked

"other than almost being killed, bleeding to death, and the fact I got shot I'm fine" I said

"let me help you up" he said lifting me up into his arms

"agasa we have to find shinichi and ran" I said

"don't you mean Conan and ran? And besides their probably at the office" he said

"no I mean shinichi, ran has learned everything and I got shot because vodka and some others came looking for the antidote and I gave it to ran who should have given it to Conan so Conan is now shinichi and if vodka was smart enough he would keep going for them he's vodka he doesn't give up" I said

"well then what do we do?" he asked

"we go look for them Conan was unconscious when they were here so ran should know to go somewhere public where vodka wouldn't attack them so somewhere in town like a busy hotel, the busiest, bekia that's where we go" I said

"but Ai your injuries your badly hurt and you've almost bled to death" he said

"no I'm fine we have to find him before vodka does" I said. outside we got in the car and started driving until something caught my eye "agasa do you see the helicopters in the forest behind us?" I asked

"yeah what about them?" he asked

"...their FBI helicopters I knew this would happen shinichi called Jodie for backup there's going to be an ugly war if the organization tracked any calls" I said

"but Ai how do you know shinichi called them?" he asked

"because the organization is after them both so shinichi knew he could trick them we have to get there now" I said

"okay I'll turn around" he said

~*~

**Shinichi POV**

I had my head bent down as we walked through the forest when I felt something in my hand, I looked at my left hand and saw another hand in mine I looked back at ran and she stopped and pulled me around to face her "whats wrong shinichi you look upset" she said

"it feels bad to know I'm running away from that battle Jodie is probably looking for us now whats ever worse is knowing I pulled you into all this I really never wanted you to find out about me just listening to you cry made me feel terrible so many times I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to tell you as Conan I hated being Conan because I couldn't tell you anything, I feel terrible" I said

"shinichi you cant join a war if you don't think you can win you shouldn't feel terrible for that Jodie probably thinks we're running since she knows we're being followed" she said

"yeah I guess your right...come on lets get going" I said

we continued until we reached the outskirts of the forest a car passed us then we heard it screech to a stop we turned to look at it, it started backing up then stopped n front of us the window rolled down I recognized the face immediately "Ai?!? I thought you-"

she cut me off "died yeah I did too now let me take this wild guess you called Jodie using Conan's voice and told her you were in trouble and now there's going to be a huge battle right?" she asked

"what are you a stalker?" I asked

"no I'm right now get in if they catch you they'll kill you" she said, me and ran got into the back and explained everything except the kissing

"we need to take all 3 of you to the hospital you seriously need medical attention" he said I started thinking about what just happened as agasa turned around he started driving towards the city

"stop the car" I said, he stopped quickly "I cant do this I have to fight them I don't care what anyone thinks I'm going to fight the organization along with the FBI" I said

"are you crazy they'll kill you!" Ai said looking back at me shocked

"yeah I'm crazy but this is my fight and I called it" I said I opened the door and let my hand slowly slide from Ran's she would never forgive me this time because I was about to die I slammed the door shut behind me and said "take Ai to the hospital" then I ran into the forest fast as I possibly could forgetting the one I was leaving knowing it was going to break her heart _I'm sorry ran _was all I could think to myself I had to find Jodie before a certain someone decided to follow

**Ran POV**

I couldn't let him go and fight by himself could I besides he has no weapon and in order to fight one needs a weapon **(1)** "i need something like a crowbar do you have one?" I asked

"what are you going to knock some sense into him?" Ai asked

"no I'm going to help him" I said, I looked on the floor and easily found a crowbar I grabbed it and got out of the car "take Ai to the hospital no matter what" I said then quickly ran the way shinichi did I had to find him at all costs

**Third person**

shinichi ran into the forest as fast as possible leaving the others behind, he had to find Jodie and explain every detail even the fact he was Conan, he couldn't leave anything out, everything has to be laid out on the table, everything had to be made known. It was over now Conan had to be revealed if he wanted this to end, he may die in the process but it was well worth it for him to die and not his loved ones/friends...ran, agasa, Ai, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuko, his parents, everyone in his life, especially the one that meant the most to him...ran Mouri she was no only his friend but she believed in him an he was going to die for her because he loved her.

~*~

story FAQ:

1) this line come from the one and only miles edgeworth the cutest prosecutor since Klavier Gavin was made public

"so was it great I know and I'm going to finish the next chapter fairly quickly I've been making it up for days its gonna be reeeeeaal romantic and cry your head off and action and....I'm going to far aren't I?" "just a tad" "....**sniff** squishy you are so mean!" "yes I am so" "..........Klavier!" "that was very random Erin" "thank you squishy!" "sure what evs" "evs?" "whatever geans" "geans?" "get a dictionary it means genius! Doof!" "Doof?" "screw it"


End file.
